Properly Reacting in Improper Situations
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Chika is speechless, You gives advice, and Riko... takes a third option.


There were very few things Riko was certain of in life. The three most prevalent were death, taxes, and yuri. But above all else, she was completely certain of her love for the two enthusiastic, occasionally idiotic second years she called her girlfriends. With all the hellish drama the three of them had been through just to get to their current relationship, Riko was certain there was no obstacle they couldn't overcome, no vortex of insecurity they couldn't circumnavigate. So long as they had each other, they were good.

Good, but not perfect. As always, it's the little things that get on Riko's nerves.

* * *

Chika stared.

The fabric stared back.

Chika stared harder.

The yellow fabric stared back harder.

Chika's eyes focused even more intensely.

The yellow polka dotted fabric remained immutable.

Chika felt her face flush scarlet and a smidge of drool fell from the side of her mouth. She gulped nervously as her hands curled anxiously, the ginger inhaling sharply, taking in the scent of her rather precarious position. And that was when the fabric retreated swiftly, the weight of Riko's skirt lifting off her head as the redhead scrambled to get away.

"Chika-chan!" scolded Riko. Her face was as pink as her image color as her hands held the front of her skirt down. "Don't just...! Stare, and sniff, and drool! Y-Y-You're a pure maiden too, you know?! You should know how to react appropriately when things like this happen!"

Chika stared up at Riko, eyes still unfocused as her mind remained set on Riko's panties. "Uh... wha?"

"Mou! Chika-chan!"

Nearby, You laughed at the ginger's predicament. "Smooth moves Chika-chan," she teased, "Very eloquent. That's how you get all the girls, isn't it?"

Her words caught Chika's attention, and she slowly regained her connection with the rest of the world, a hint of scarlet dusting her cheeks. "Well...! I mean... It was just super surprising so I... you know?"

"I hope that's not how you'll react when it comes time to actually do it," continued the brunette.

"There's a world of difference between actually doing it and what just happened," retorted Chika.

"Oh?"

"When we're actually doing it, I'm supposed to be there! That was just a sudden accident."

"Of course," said You, unconvinced.

"It's true! And I bet you'd act the same way if you were in that position!" accused the ginger.

"Alright then," shot back You, "Challenge accepted!" She turned to Riko, face sporting a wide grin. Riko was about to ask what she was planning, but before she knew what was happening, Chika had pushed You forwards and the two of them collided.

When Riko regained her senses, she found that You was in exactly the same position Chika had been in before, head ducked under her skirt. "You-chan!" she yelped.

The redhead could feel You's head tilt as she hummed in thought, brunette hair brushing against her inner thighs teasingly. Before long, You popped up from her position and stared shamelessly into Riko's red face. "Riko-chan! You shouldn't wear these panties with this outfit. Wear the white ones next time," she advised.

"...What the heck?!" exclaimed the pianist.

"Trust me!" said You with a winning smile. "Next time someone gets a look at your panties, they'll definitely appreciate your color coordination." Riko could only gape at her in incredulity, unable to speak. You then turned to Chika. "See? That's how to properly react when you accidentally see someone's panties."

"Ehhh?! No fair! You planned that!" protested Chika.

"It was spontaneous enough," insisted You. Her smile suddenly fell into an expression of confusion. "Actually, hold on a second."

Riko squeaked as You popped back under her skirt for another look. "You-chan!" she cried.

"At least I didn't go back for seconds," remarked Chika.

Riko was about to slap You's head and scold her when the brunette came out on her own accord. "Chika-chan! When did you write 'Property of Chika & You ♥' on her panties?"

"You did what?!" Riko lifted up her skirt to inspect her panties for herself. Just as You said, her panties were decorated with the aforementioned phrase along the side where fabric met thigh.

"I just found some time," answered Chika, pointedly looking away from Riko as she capped a permanent marker.

"Well color me impressed," said You in approval. "Not literally!" she added hastily as Chika uncapped the marker. The ginger frowned but recapped the marker.

"Chika-chan... You-chan..." growled Riko menacingly.

"Eep!" chorused the mikan loving duo. They shrunk back as Riko advanced on them, hugging tightly in an attempt to ward off the redhead's anger with a show of frightened solidarity.

"My panties are not your personal playthings!" Riko scolded angrily, "And what is it with those weird reactions?!"

"Eeh? Does Riko-chan think she can do better?" asked Chika.

"Oh no, I am not playing this game with you," the redhead said sternly. She stepped towards the duo, intent on using her slight height advantage to scare them further, but fate had other ideas.

Riko stepped on the marker Chika had dropped, causing her to slip forwards and crash into her friends with a yelp. The three girls went down, landing in one big pile.

When Riko's eyes opened, she was staring straight at You's abdominals, the brunette's shirt having ridden up in the fall. She suddenly found herself playing the game she just said she wouldn't play.

She blinked, her eyes completely fixated. ' _Calm down Riko_ ,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes to dispel the temptation. ' _This is a normal situation that calls for a normal reaction. Accidents like this happen all the time. Like earlier when Chika-chan fell and somehow found time to ruin your panties. So just stay calm, get off of You-chan, apologize for pushing her down, and everything will turn out just-_ '

"Riko-chan, what are you doing?!" exclaimed You in alarm.

Golden eyes snapped open, and Riko found herself midway through licking You's abs.

' _THIS IS MY NORMAL REACTION?!_ ' she shouted at herself internally. This wasn't supposed to happen! How could she let herself fall this low?!

...On the other hand, she was already halfway through her lick, how much worse could it get if she finished?

Without another thought, Riko dragged her tongue languidly along You's skin, savoring the taste of the swimmer's sweat. She couldn't help but let out a low moan of pleasure. ' _...Shit_.' Face burning hot red, Riko could only cover her face in mortification in an attempt to wait out the storm of teasing.

Chika and You exchanged matching grins before the storm began.

"Riko-chan! My abs aren't your personal playthings!"

"And what is it with that weird reaction?"

"Do you lick everything you fall on or am I just special?"

"Think of our innocent kouhais, Riko-chan! Think of their innocence!"

"You didn't write 'Property of Riko' on me anywhere, did you?"

"..." Instead of adding another quip, Chika remained quiet and capped the permanent marker.

You and Riko turned to stare at the ginger with wide, incredulous eyes. Then You lifted her shirt to reveal, written just above her bellybutton, the words 'Property of Chika & Riko ♥'.

* * *

 **AN: They don't call it a magic marker for nothing.** ♥ **  
**


End file.
